Kagome Slytherin
by Dark-Angel-Kagome
Summary: HEY! I NEDD SOME IDEAS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY IF NEONE WANTS ME TO CONTINUE IT.Kagome finds out she's Salazar Slytherin's daughter to train her dangerous powers with many lethal secrets but Draco's there to help.


**Kagome?**

************

Kagome was at her home getting ready to leave to her new school, Hogwarts. Her father who turns out to be Salazar

Syltherin wants her to enroll there to learn to control her unanimous amount of power which you'll know later. She

Couldn't wait to get there and away from "that betraying-bastard hanyou".

**AT HOGWARTS;**

Everyone watched in awe as Dumbledore announced a new student. She walked like a princess or queen and looked like

one. She was about 5'6 with the blackest, smoothest, shiniest, natural black hair they'd ever seen. It framed her face

perfectly bringing out her clear royal-black-blue-sliver eyes, and full pink lips. She wore a stunning emerald-green shirt

with a sparkling outline and a matching skirt that came to mid-thigh. All in all she was perfect. As she stood next to

Dumbledore she smiled kindly. As Dumbledore spoke gasps were heard all around. "Students this is Kagome Slytherine,

Salazar Slytherines only child and daughter." None could believe that this pure angel-like 17yrold beauty could be THE

most feared mans ever daughter. Kagome smiled, "Hello, well I'm here since my father had wanted me to train my miko

and demon powers so I could control them. So, well now I'm here." With that Dumbledore announced Kagome as head

girl and Draco Malfoy head boy. So they went to their room.****

                                 IN DRACO & KAGOME'S COMMON ROOM:

Kagome winced in pain as Naraku used their connection. Draco looked at her and noticed this. "What's wrong with you?

Kagome?" Kagome grimaced and sat down on the silvergreen couch. "N-Nothing's wrong, just a headache." Draco

looked at her not believing her but left for his room. After Draco left Kagome grabbed her head and ran into her room

where she locked the door and curled up into a ball on her bed. Kagome let out a quiet whimper as she was pulled into

her mind where Naraku waited. (In kagome's mind)-

  Kagome stood up as Naraku stood in front of her. "Well, well, well, looks like your getting stronger love. But you still

can't keep me away. Don't you understand? I'm part of you now even if it's only a small part and you can't ignore it or

get rid of it." With that Naraku pulled Kagome to his chest laughing. Kagome grimaced and jerked away. "Stay away

 from me you bastard! I don't care what you say, I don't even know why you're doing this!" Kagome paused for a

moment when Naraku smirked. "Why _are_ you doing this anyways? You know I won't give you the jewel it's my soul

and heart." Naraku laughed "Looks like I gave you too much credit. Are you really that naive?" Kagome glared at him

questionably "What are you talking about Naraku?" He just laughed more "Dear Kagome, don't you know what you

really are? The ONE. That's why I did this to convince _or_ make you join me and become the two most feared and

powerful beings there'll ever be along with being my mate." Kagome gave him a disgusted stare "Your one fucked up

bastard! I'll never join you or be your mate Naraku! I'm pure pureness and your pure evil and a complete sadistic bastard!

So stop doing this to me and let me return to the waking world!" Naraku growled at her grabbing her arms and slamming

her into a wall. "Listen hear bitch it doesn't matter what you say. It doesn't even matter how strong you are. 'Cause in

 this bond I can hurt you all I want but you can't hurt me. So in the end you either give in or I'll just use force. Well love

 I must be going." With that he put her down and slashed one long gash down Kagome's neck. "Ta ta! I'll be back." With

 that said Kagome woke up screaming her miko powers loosing control and purifying everything in touch while her

demon powers tried to turn her into her true form. In the other bedroom Draco heard this and ran into her room. He was

surprised when he saw her whole room surrounded by a blind bright blue-green-purple mix of light coming from her

whole body purifying everything in sight. He was even more surprised when he saw her body slowly changing to what

looked like her demon self while she fought it.****

**AN: I gotta leave it at this for now my friends way hott brother Damien's here ands looking for me since I scratched his jag. Well I gotta get lost before he kills me! Hehe**

**Oh and I don't own InuYasaha**


End file.
